Rosa Entre Rosas
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Todos mereceram uma segunda chance após a Guerra Santa. Entretanto, a vida é a mesma... e para alguém cuja vida sempre foi solitária, o destino é talvez, continuar a viver em solidão. Albafica/?


**N/A:** O fic é de Lost Canvas, e é um romance entre o Albafica e a menina do vilarejo que ele protege no início do mangá. Não vi nas páginas que li o nome dela, nem ninguém a chamando pelo nome, mas se alguém souber qual é, eu gostaria de saber.

**N/A²****: **O fic se passa pós-Guerra Santa, numa utopia em que os Cavaleiros voltam às suas vidas depois da batalha final.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Rosa Entre Rosas**

_Porque uma rosa só pode ser envolvida por outra rosa_

Por muito mais tempo do que imaginava, o dono dos cabelos azulados ficou apenas observando o jardim de rosas, como sempre ficava. Já havia um tempo desde o fim da Guerra Santa, já fazia um tempo desde que tinha voltado àquele lugar, agora tão mais belo que nunca. Só o pouco tempo que passara longe dali, tinha parecido uma eternidade. Para compensar aquilo, ficava ainda mais tempo perto do jardim de rosas que resistira tão avidamente à presença destruidora da guerra. E como tão estava acostumado… ficava apenas na presença delas. Mesmo com a guerra, com as batalhas, com a ajuda dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, sabia que seu destino era ficar ali, longe dos outros, e mais uma vez, tinha sentido a presença humana durante a guerra… mais uma vez, sentia a solidão feri-lo.

Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos, ao voltar até o interior da décima segunda casa zodiacal.

– É o seu destino, Cavaleiro de Peixes… você teve uma segunda chance para a vida, mas a vida é a mesma. – comentou consigo mesmo, em tom mais alto do que queria, entretanto, não havia ninguém na enorme Casa de Peixes para ouvi-lo. – Entretanto… as rosas são mais belas agora.

Com o fim da Guerra Santa, cabia aos cavaleiros treinarem as futuras gerações de mestres e aprendizes, e morrerem como qualquer outro humano, depois de já ter estado no mundo dos mortos uma vez. Mas como nada mudara, ele simplesmente não tinha ninguém na enorme Casa Zodiacal, tampouco encontrava alguém fora dela.

Era comum que ele treinasse maior parte do dia, e no fim dele, voltasse ao jardim de rosas da Casa de Peixes, mas naquele dia em especial, fez questão de interromper o treinamento para andar a passos apressados até o jardim. Ninguém além dele era permitido naquele jardim, as rosas que o decoravam carregava o mesmo veneno que corria em suas veias, o mesmo que o fazia ficar longe de todas as pessoas ao redor. Então, por que havia uma presença no jardim, uma que ele desconhecia?

Quando alcançou o jardim, arregalou de leve os olhos ao ver que havia sim uma pessoa lá, com uma máscara prateada que lhe cobria o rosto, aproximava-se das rosas vermelhas, sentindo o perfume emanado por elas mesmo com a máscara. Por um momento, ele ficou sem reação, não fazia idéia de como uma amazona teria alcançado aquela casa, e o que fazia exatamente no meio do seu jardim, mas o que mais lhe impressionou foi que com o cosmo dela, não devia nem estar de pé, sendo envolvida pelo perfume venenoso das rosas.

– Hei! O que acha que está fazendo? – Albafica andou a passos apressados na direção da jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos. Imediatamente ela se levantou e voltou a atenção para ele, se estivesse sem máscara, o pisciano teria notado a expressão de culpa que ela tinha no rosto naquele momento. – Você não devia estar aqui…!

– E-Eu… eu sinto muito, Sr. Albafica. – rapidamente ela se desculpou, recompondo a sua postura e curvando a cabeça levemente diante do Cavaleiro de hierarquia superior.

– O que faz aqui…? – as palavras saíram automaticamente da boca do pisciano, mas não era exatamente aquilo que queria perguntar.

– Eu recebi instruções de que devia vir a essa casa, para encontrá-lo, Sr. Albafica… – a jovem começou a explicar, mas não completou a frase, quando o cavaleiro a interrompeu, com a expressão ainda confusa.

– Melhor… como está aqui? – ele refez a pergunta, finalmente encontrando as palavras mais adequadas, embora não as certas.

– Quer saber como estou _viva_. – a amazona consertou.

– As rosas, elas são ven…

– São lindas. – ela o interrompeu.

– Isso não é possível, não devia conseguir ficar entre elas. Ninguém pode. – Albafica falou de imediato, sentindo-se hesitante ao dar um passo na direção da jovem. Nenhum humano cujo sangue não fosse tão venenoso quanto o seu poderia sobreviver entre aquelas rosas, então ela não poderia ser humana… era quase como uma rosa perdida.

– É por isso que é tudo tão solitário, não é, Sr. Albafica? – ela levou a mão até o rosto e segurou a máscara, tirando-a lentamente, permitindo que os olhos escuros encarassem diretamente o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

– V-Você… – os olhos dele se arregalaram ligeiramente ao encarar o rosto familiar.

Alguns bons anos haviam se passado, mas parecia ainda que estava encarando a mesma garota que vira durante a Guerra Santa, a jovem que o tinha defendido tão avidamente, que tinha acreditado nele e enfrentado um dos três juízes do inferno tão corajosamente. Pelo momento seguinte, ele simplesmente não conseguiu acreditar que aquela mesma garota estava ali, diante dele, entre suas rosas venenosas, sem sucumbir a elas, e ainda usando uma armadura de treinamento de amazona.

– Como você…? – mais uma vez, Albafica teve dificuldade em formular uma frase com coerência e com as palavras certas que queria perguntar.

– Depois daqueles dias difíceis, depois que você… que todos vocês, cavaleiros, partiram para a batalha final, não havia restado mais nada. – ela explicou. – Só um Santuário vazio com as marcas da Guerra Santa. E depois de termos sidos salvos por vocês… só nos restava ser fortes, como todos foram, e proteger uns aos outros. O senhor me ensinou isso naquele dia, Sr. Albafica. Que temos que ser forte para proteger as pessoas ao nosso redor, mesmo que isso nos distancie delas.

– O seu sangue… você cuidou das rosas… – ele comentou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da garota.

– Eu não podia deixar a única coisa que o senhor tanto cuidou morrer depois da Guerra Santa. – ela sorriu, passando os dedos por uma das rosas. – E tinha esperanças de que… quando voltasse, tudo estaria como deixou.

– Mas o seu sangue…! – a expressão dele mudou para uma de preocupação e confusão. Se ela tinha passado tantos tempo perto das rosas para cuidar delas, se ainda estava de pé, ela não estava tão diferente dele.

– Eu quis isso. – ela apontou para si mesma, andando alguns poucos passos na direção dele, parando a menos de um passo do cavaleiro. – A guerra me deixou nada mais que esse jardim, ninguém mais com quem falar. Foram as rosas que me protegeram do destino de todos os outros no vilarejo. Agora eu entendo como se sentiu a sua vida inteira, Sr. Albafica. Eu treinei todos esses anos pra chegar até aqui, pra ser tão forte quanto o senhor, para proteger as pessoas ao meu redor… mas especialmente, pra ser mais uma rosa da qual você pode se aproximar, sem se preocupar.

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, as informações ainda sendo processadas por seu cérebro, o Cavaleiro de Peixes levantou a mão lentamente para alcançar o rosto da mulher, mas parou no meio do caminho, hesitante, fechando a mão em punho e dando um passo para trás.

– Você não devia. – ele disse, levando a outra mão ao rosto e cobrindo os olhos, a cabeça levemente baixa. – Não devia ter feito isso, elas poderiam tê-la matado… eu poderia tê-la matado. Ninguém pode se aproximar de mim. Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente, não pode ficar presa a essas rosas venenosas…

– Eu não me importo de estar presa a elas. – com um passo largo, ela cobriu a distância entre os dois, não hesitando em segurar a mão dele que cobria o próprio rosto. – Se eu puder ficar perto do senhor também, Sr. Albafica. Por favor… aceite-me como sua aprendiz de Peixes. Não há ninguém mais no mundo que possa me aceitar, ninguém mais que eu quero que me aceite.

Albafica encarou-a nos olhos grandes e castanhos, desviando rapidamente o olhar para a mão que ela segurava, não era como se estivesse se machucando, nem sucumbindo ou morrendo, estava apenas tocando-lhe… uma sensação que não tinha havia tanto tempo, que nem conseguia lembrar-se de como era o calor humano.

Por um impulso sobrehumano, deixou que seus braços a envolvessem fortemente, de maneira completamente desajeitada, como se não soubesse mais abraçar uma pessoa. Sentiu o calor dela invadir seu corpo especialmente quando a mulher retribuiu o abraço, provando como estava ali, como resistia ao veneno dele, como era igual a ele. Ela era exatamente como uma rosa, uma que não se feria com seus espinhos, e que nem podia feri-lo com os próprios espinhos.

– Fico feliz que tenha voltado, Sr. Albafica. – ela disse, deixando uma lágrima escorrer do canto do seu olho, enquanto o abraçava com mais força.

– Fico feliz que tenha ficado aqui, para me receber. – respondeu, negando-se completamente a soltá-la de seus braços.

Afundou a cabeça nos longos fios castanhos de cabelo dela, nem mesmo o perfume de todas as rosas daquele jardim podiam mascarar aquela fragrância que vinha única e exclusivamente dela. Finalmente, encontrara a sua rosa perdida.

**FIM**

**Então, aí está, primeiro Lost Canvas.**

**Não está realmente sujeito a continuações, foi só uma idéia que tive para o Albafica que acabou se tornando um dos meus cavaleiros preferidos. Aliás, todos do Lost Canvas são absurdamente perfeitos, e gosto cada vez mais de todos eles, então, não estranhem se eu voltar com mais ficlets referentes aos outros cavaleiros (já estava pensando numa com o Sísifo).**

**Bom, espero que aproveitem, e se acharem que vale a pena, adoraria receber comentários.**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima!**

**P.S.: "Porque uma rosa só pode ser envolvida por outra rosa"... tirei isso da minha cabeça romântica insana, não é letra de música nem de algum autor conhecido, caso haja curiosidade aí XD**


End file.
